Pure
by ZmCa
Summary: [YunJae Fanfiction, Boys Love] Jaejoong terkikik, "Nanti kalau aku sudah ada uang, kita naik pesawat, ne? Ke Jeju. Disana bagus sekali "


Warning: OOC, AU, Boys Love, typo  
Rate : T  
Disclaimer : Themselves

.

**Inspired by : Unbreakable – Westlife **&** Video dari lagu Insa **(entahlan itu apa, aku menemukannya di laptopku tiba-tiba)

* * *

.

BYUR!

"Yak! JUNG YUNHO!"

Yunho tertawa pelan saat Jaejoong mengejarnya setelah ia menyemprot pria cantik itu menggunakan selang, "Joongie kena! Joongie kena!" dengan nada kekanakan pria berumur 28 tahun itu berlari kesana-kemari. Selang yang tadi dia gunakan untuk mengerjai Jaejoong yang sedang memandikan Jyunnie sudah dia lempar entah kemana.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak sebelum bibirnya menyungingkan senyuman. Dia mengambil selang yang terjatuh itu dan berbalik mengejar pria yang lebih muda 2 hari darinya, "Sini kau, Yunho!" teriaknya ceria sambil mengarahkan selang itu ke arah Yunho yang hendak memanjat pohon untuk bersembunyi.

Memanjat pohon?!

_MWOYA?!_

Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong melempar selang itu ke sembarang arah dan segera berlari mendekati Yunho, "Turun!" bentaknya sambil meraih pinggang Yunho. Memaksa pria itu turun.

Terkejut karena dibentak, Yunho menurut turun dari atas pohon. Air matanya sudah menggenang karena Jaejoong membentaknya. Apa barusan dia melakukan kesalahan besar sehingga Jaejoong marah?

Setelah Yunho turun dari pohon, Jaejoong curiga melihat Yunho yang diam saja. Dia menarik dagu orang yang dia cintai. Dadanya berdenyut melihat air mata mengenang di sana.

"Jangan menangis," tanpa pikir panjang ia memeluk Yunho yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Maaf aku membentakmu, ne?" tangan Jaejoong mengelus-elus punggung Yunho, "Aku takut kau jatuh. Aku khawatir sekali."

Yunho tidak menanggapi. Dia malah menggeram pelan.

Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho miris, "Kau marah karena aku membentakmu? Yunho marah pada Jae?" tangan Jaejoong bergerak mengusap pipi Yunho.

_Tidak ada jawaban..._

"Yunho mandi dengan Jae, yuk..." ujar Jaejoong tanpa menyerah. Dengan lembut dia menautkan jarinya dengan milik Yunho dan mengajak pria itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

* * *

.

**Pure**

_-Z-_

.

_**YunJae fanfiction**_

.

* * *

.

Yunho hanya diam ketika Jaejoong membantunya menggunakan pakaian. Hal ini membuat Jaejoong khawatir karena Yunho tidak banyak bergerak seperti biasa. Yunho pasti salah sangka mengira dia marah. Ini membuat Jaejoong merasa sangat bersalah.

Setelah memakaikan Yunho kaus putih, Jaejoong mengambil jaket dengan bahan jins dan menggunakannya pada Yunho, "Yunho jangan marah pada Jae, ya? Kita main yuk."

"Main?"

Jaejoong mengangguk cepat saat Yunho meresponnya, "Iya main. Kita naik motor Jae lalu jalan-jalan. Oke? Nanti ada angin 'wuuush'."

"Angin 'wuuush'?" ulang Yunho ceria. Dia sangat senang jika menaiki motor Jaejoong lalu merasakan angin menerpanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia memperbaiki tatanan rambut Yunho. Membuat pandangan Yunho terus terarah padanya, "Tapi Yunho janji tidak marah pada Jae lagi. Bagaimana?"

Tanpa menunggu lama, ia mendapati Yunho mengangguk.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Jyunnie~ Jyunnie~"

Jaejoong hanya terkekeh melihat Yunho mengejar Jyunnie, anjing mereka. Awalnya dia ingin mengganti nama Jyunnie menjadi ChangSeok. Namun melihat Yunho lebih nyaman dengan nama 'Jyunnie', Jaejoong mematahkan keinginnya.

"Hayo, Yunho. Jangan kejar-kejar Jyunnie terus. Jadi naik motor Jae, tidak?"

Dengan helm kuning di tangan kanannya, Jaejoong mendekati Yunho yang tengah berjongkok memegangi Jyunnie.

Yunho mengangguk-angguk dan bangkit berdiri. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jaejoong dengan Jyunnie dipelukannya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Jaejoong menggunakan helm kuning itu kepada Yunho.

"Jyunnie ikut?"

Jaejoong melirik mata Yunho sekilas, "Jangan. Nanti Jyunnie bisa jatuh."

"Mwo?" reaksi Yunho yang tampak terkejut dengan ucapannya membuat Jaejoong tertawa ringan. Setelah Jaejoong menggunakan helm di kepalanya, Yunho buru-buru menurunkan Jyunnie, "Jyunnie di rumah!" ucapnya pada anjing lucu itu.

Tingkah lucu Yunho tidak pernah gagal membuat Jaejoong tersenyum. Dia mengajak Yunho keluar menuju motornya yang sudah terparkir manis.

"Hari ini kita akan pergi ketempat yang jauuuh, arra?" ucap Jaejoong.

Dan Yunho balas mengangguk.

"Yunho mau lihat pantai, kan?"

Yunho mengangguk lagi.

Jaejoong naik ke atas motor dan diikuti Yunho. Setelah menyalakan mesin, Jaejoong segera menjalankan motor yang sudah 2 tahun menjadi miliknya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"WUUUSSSSH~"

Jaejoong tertawa ketika Yunho meretangkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan suara lucu dari mulutnya. Mereka masih dalam perjalanan dan sedari tadi Yunho benar-benar girang karena ini.

Namun ketika Yunho tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi, Jaejoong melihat Yunho lewat kaca spion. Yunho sedang mendongak dengan mulut terbuka. Membuat Jaejoong ikut penasaran dan mendongak sekilas.

Ah, ada pesawat di atas mereka.

"Waeyo? Yunho mau pesawat?" tanya Jaejoong keras. Jika tidak suaranya tidak akan terdengar oleh Yunho mengingat motornya masih terus berjalan.

"Ne!"

Jaejoong terkikik, "Nanti kalau aku sudah ada uang, kita naik pesawat, ne? Ke Jeju. Disana bagus sekali~"

Yunho melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong, "Kapan Jae punya uang?"

"Jae harus bekerja dulu," balas Jaejoong ringan dengan tetap fokus mengendarai motornya.

"Bekerja?"

Jaejoong mengangguk singkat. Dia baru ingat bahwa Yunho kurang suka saat dia bekerja. Karena ketika bekerja Yunho akan merasa kesepian.

Hening.

Jaejoong tampak asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri sebelum Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong dan mengosok-gosok wajahnya disana. Mengundang perhatian Jaejoong.

"Kenapa, Yun?"

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya, "Ngantuk."

"Mwo?!" tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong segera mengarahkan motornya mencari hotel terdekat. Tak apa wisata mereka menuju pantai harus batal. Karena ada yang lebih penting daripada itu. Akan sangat berbahaya jika Yunho tertidur di atas motor. Jaejoong masih ingat betapa mengerikannya saat Yunho tertidur dan pria itu hampir terjatuh kebelakang jika Jaejoong tidak segera mengerem motornya dan membuat tubuh mereka bertabrakan.

Yunho mengeliyat kecil dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke perpotongan pundak Jaejoong. _Omona_, dia sudah hampir tertidur!

Buru-buru Jaejoong melepas satu tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk paha Yunho, "Jangan tidur dulu! Kita ke hotel, ne?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mendesah tertahan melihat Yunho yang tengah tertidur sambil memeluk bantal. Wajah damainya membuat Jaejoong enggan untuk melihat ke arah lain.

Sebenarnya dia sudah susah payah menyusun rencana untuk berjalan-jalan dengan Yunho. Apa lagi mengingat dia setengah mati meminta cuti selama dua hari untuk bisa mengajak Yunho pergi ke tempat lain.

Namun Yunho yang tertidur saat diperjalanan melenceng jauh dari harapannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil lalu naik ke atas kasur. Duduk di samping Yunho sambil mengusap-usap kepala pria itu. Hahaha, pria dewasa ini masih membutuhkan tidur siang dan memiliki keinginan dimanjakan. Lucu sekali. Gemas dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Jaejoong menunduk dan mencium pipi Yunho singkat.

Ngg?_ Wae? _Kenapa kalian menatap Yunho heran?

Yunho memang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Sehingga dia seperti itu.

Lalu?

Jaejoong tidak mempermasalahkannya karena dia mencintai Yunho.

Pria cantik itu memilih ikut berbaring di samping Yunho dan memejamkan mata. Bersama mulai tertidur.

.

* * *

**END**

* * *

.

**FLUFF**! Kkk~ aku senang membuat fanfiksi yang tidak berat. Rasanya unyu sekali membayangkan Yunho yang kekanak-kanakan.

Ngomong-ngomong, FOLLOW ME!  
at)**zknoow**  
_-mention for follback-_

Dengan penuh kenorakan akhirnya aku memiliki twiter haha... *garuk tengkuk*  
_Always,_ _**free chat**_~

Kupaksa kalian mem-follow. Ini twitter loh, aku yakin kalian punya *maksa*

.

Hahaha,

kritik & saran?


End file.
